To The Night
by Goo1
Summary: Jyou and Koushiro spend one last night together before their final battle in the morning. Yaoi: Jyoushiro


A/N: I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head

A/N: I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head.I guess this takes some time out after 02, but other than that I have no idea.It's to the song Here's To The Night by Eve 6.

Warnings: Sorta Au I guess, angst, and lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Here's To The Night by Eve6

"Blah" speaking

~Blah~ lyrics

To the Night

"Tomorrow we go ahead with the plan."

"Yes."

"Isn't there another way?"

"I wish there was.Dear God do I wish there was."

~So denied so I lied

Are you the now or never kind

In a day and a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing to be had

Are you cool with just tonight~

"The sun's going down," the redhead informed his blue-haired companion.

"It's beautiful," the blunette replied, gazing at the sunset, one arm around the boy at his side.

"Twelve hours."The blue-haired boy looked at him, silently asking him to clarify, which the redhead did."We have a little less that twelve hours, and then…." he trailed off.

"And then we die," his companion finished.

"Yes."

~Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well~

"It's not fair.I want more time.I want more time with you.We just found each other, and now this.It's not fair."The redhead turned to his companion, who embraced him.

"I know Kou, I know."

"It's not fair, Jyou.It's not fair," Koushiro repeated, burying his face in the crook of Jyou's neck.

~Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's going to come all too soon~

"There has to be another way," Koushiro said.He turned and moved in the direction of where his trusty laptop lay.He was stopped by Jyou's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You know there isn't.You came up with the plan, if there was another way we, *you * would have found it."

"I just want more time.Is that so much to ask?I just want more time."

Jyou wordlessly opened his arms and embraced that redhead, each trying to draw some warmth from the other.

"It's not too much to ask, Kou.And I'm afraid that time is something we don't have.All we have is tonight."

~Put your name on the line

along with place and time

Wanna stay, not to go

I wanna ditch the logical~

"When did it get so hard," Koushiro questioned, turning obsidian eyes filled with an almost desperate despair to Jyou.

Jyou paused, not quite sure how to answer.He knew that Koushiro needed answers, sought them in an almost obsessive frenzy sometimes to feed his curiosity, but that was something Jyou loved about him.And right now Koushiro needed the comfort, the assurance of being able to understand this one problem.

"I'm not sure," Jyou said at last, pulling back to look into his boyfriend's eyes."I think it was always hard.Perhaps, we were just too young to realize that.We always had to make hard choices.This was just another choice that had to be made."

"Perhaps," Koushiro said."In the beginning it seemed so simple.It seemed like a game, like a reward to be a Chosen child.Now it's just…"

"Now it's just the Devil's job."Jyou sighed, and brushed some hair off of Koushiro's forehead."And we have to do it, because there's no one else."

"Only us."Koushiro pulled himself away from Jyou's embrace and moved to the short distance to the living room, where the comforting sight of Tentomon and Gomammon curled together on the couch greeted him."At least they're able to get some sleep," he mumbled.

~Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well~

"They need their rest," Jyou said, coming up behind Koushiro.He stood next to the redhead, not touching him, but close enough so his presence could be sensed.

"They've been through so much these past few months, it's a miracle that they can still even fight," Koushiro agreed."I still wonder why they don't just give up, the odds are so high against them, and yet they keep fighting.Why?"

"Because they love us."It was a simple statement, but held so much truth and love in it, that it was an epiphany in itself."And they will fight as long as we do.They love us, and we love them.They will never leave our side, never.And we will continue to fight because we have to, because if we don't it's like giving up and letting him win.We have to fight for both worlds because…"

"It's ingrained in us.To turn our back on our responsibility as the Chosen would be the same as to turn our backs on ourselves."

~Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cried

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come to soon~

"They love us, but they can't keep going on," Koushiro observed, his hand reaching out to rest on Tentomon.

"They only have to keep going until tomorrow, and then they can rest."Jyou also reached his hand out and patted Gomammon's head

"Why did he have to come back now?Everything was going so well, and then Piedmon came back."Koushiro spit the name out, disdainful of it even having touched his tongue.

"Whatever gate that can be closed, can be reopened," Jyou commented wisely.

"That's what Gennai said, and we didn't listen.We thought we didn't have too, we had saved this world and the Digiworld, and what did we have to worry about? Certainly not a past enemy that we had defeated so may years ago."Koushiro's voice was bitter."We were fools!"

"Yes we were," Jyou agreed."And now we're paying for our foolishness.He's a hundred times stronger, outnumbers us horribly, and we're too tired to keep fighting.Perhaps the end will be a welcome rest."

~All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more

Don't let me let you go~

"Tomorrow is the finally battle.Tomorrow we throw everything we have at him.Our Digimon, our energy, our lives.Everything."Koushiro turned and faced Jyou."We might be able to pull this off. We might not die.We have the second Chosen Children to help us.There's a slim chance that we might be able to come out of this alive."

"There's always a chance," Jyou conceded.He knew how important hope was."But last time we faced Piedmon we had Ultimates and two Megas, and even then we almost didn't survive.With six champions, and three Jogressed Digimon, our chances are slimier."

"But there's still a chance."

"Yes, there's always a chance."

No matter how bad a situation might appear, there was always a chance, no matter how small or how completely impossible it might be, there was always a chance, always hope.

~Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well~

After several moments of a pregnant silence Jyou turned away from the sight of their Digimon.

"We should get some rest too, he said."We know what tomorrow holds for us."

"We can rest later," Koushiro said."Right now I need to be with you."

"Koushiro?"

"I love you Jyou, and tonight will probably be the last time we'll be together.I need you."

And there is was, simple emotion.Sooner or later everything comes down to simple emotions.Now presented with their end of the world, they needed each other.They loved each other.They needed this one moment in time.

"I love you too Kou," Jyou managed to speak.

Koushiro smiled and took him by the hand, leading him back to the bedroom.

~Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon~

They entered the small bedroom, moonlight filtered in through they slightly parted curtains, casting a silver glow across the room.Bathing the two figures in a type of light.

Long, soft, lingering kisses were exchanged.Fingers dancing underneath cloth, tracing idle patterns on quickly heating skin.Soon things became more demanding.Layers of clothes were shed, carelessly tossed across the room.Worshipping kisses were placed along flushed flesh.Soft cries of pleasure filled the air.

The final barrier that kept the two souls separate was gone, replaced with a sense of belonging and completion.Two bodies moved together, striving for that moment of bliss.

~Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come all too soon~

The moment of paradise was upon the two.They soared to the uppermost reaches of heaven where they drifted, intertwined with the other.And then they fell back down to earth, almost like angels.

On the bed the two lovers lay curled against each other tightly, making it hard to tell where one ended and the other began.They drew strength, and warmth from each other and their love.

Outside the sun began to slowly rise.

END


End file.
